The Weird Sisters
by Mokusan
Summary: As if posing as the Weird Sisters weren't enough, Yusuke and Company are finding that the wizarding community is strange enough without Jin, Touya and Botan posing as students. With the TriWizard Tournament well under way, something strange is brewing...
1. Vacation

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, I wouldn't be sitting on my lazy butt and writing a fanfic. Duh.**

**A/N- Wow. I've got two stories that I rarely update and yet boom! here comes another one. I'm really into this one, though, so hopefully updates will be faster. No promises, though, because I don't want to break them. Anyway, this idea came to me one day and as far as I know is one ofa kind.**

That being said, don't steal my cross-over plot!

**Enjoooooooooy!**

* * *

"**N**o." 

"But-"

"No."

"You-"

"Damn it, Botan," Yusuke growled, lifting his sunglasses on top of his head, glaring up at the ferry girl. "I said no and I mean no!" He stretched his bare arm above his head, leaning back against his lawn chair, his sunglasses tipping forward and landing on the tip of his nose.

"Oh, fine," Botan grumbled. Still in her pink kimono she resorted to sitting on a chair beside him, oar disappearing with a flick of her wrist. "I'll just have to stay here 'till you give in. Koenma-sama said it was very important."

"In case you haven't noticed, he always says that," Yusuke retorted, peering through his sunglasses down at his green swim trunks. "Well, I'm dry." A mischivious grin on his face, Yusuke leapt to his feet and tossed off his sunglasses. "CANON BALL!" he yelled, dashing to the deep end of the built-in pool and jumping in. Water sprayed everywhere, drenching both Keiko and Shizuru who were sun bathing on the side-lines.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shrieked, glaring at the boy who was cackling along with Kuwabara in the pool.

"S-Sorry Keiko," Yusuke sputtered, leaning against the side of the pool, his expression making it only all too obvious he wasn't sorry in the least bit.

"You are not," Keiko snapped. Her target, however, ignored her, too busy trying to shove Kuwabara under the water, the latter of which was attempting the same of Yusuke.

"It's so nice for you to have your friends over, Shuiichi." Kurama removed the ice cubes from their tray, ignoring the clink they made as he dropped them into several glasses, eyes trained instead on his mother.

"If you say so," he sighed, returning the ice trays to the freezer. He caught a glance of the drenched girls on the deck. Keiko looked absolutely furious, Shizuru more torn between mild irritation and amusement.

"No, really," Shiori insisted, pouring freshly made lemonade into each of the glasses. "They're nice people, especially that young lady Shizuru, it's so nice to see you two together. And to think it seems like just yesterday you were insisting you had no interest in dating-"

"Mother!" Kurama nearly dropped the place of cookies clutched between his hands, looking rather flustered as his face tinged with red

"Sorry, Shuiichi, just you never went to a dance - oh, I know you were asked several times-"

"Shizuru and I are friends, nothing more," Kurama gently explained, taking up the tray of glasses in one hand, the plate of cookies in the other and heading outside. Shiori shook her head and followed him outside with the pitcher of remaining lemonade.

"Yusuke, Koenma says it's important!" Botan trailed after a soaking Yusuke whom, along with an equally wet Kuwabara, headed over to Kurama, eager to scarf down his mother's famous cookies.

"I don't care," Yusuke replied before gulping down a glass of lemonade.

"But-"

"I already told you, I'm on vacation. Hey, Kur-er, Shuiici, why don't you jump in with us?"

"No, I couldn't." Kurama shook his head.

"Sure you could," Kuwabara argued, grabbing his own cookie. "It's your pool."

"But the dishes-"

"I'll take care of them," Shiori answered, scooting Kurama off with a wave of her hand. "You go change." Kurama hesitated a moment before marching off to his room.

"Thank you, Minamino-san." Keiko gave a slight bow to the older woman, wincing as Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled another round of cannon balls.

"It's my pleasure, dear," Shiori replied with a soft smile. "I just wish all of Shuiichi's friends have been able to make it. He mentioned something about his smaller friend... Oh, well." Her eyes landed on Botan who was glaring daggers at Yusuke for running off again. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I've met you..."

"I let her in through the gate," Kurama lied, emerging from the house in his red swim trunks, a towel slung over his shoulder. "Sorry, Mother, I thought I told you."

"All right, then," Shiori smiled. "I'll leave you all alone now. Have fun." She went into the house, shutting the door behind her with a final click. It was almost a warning for Kurama not to go back until the house until he'd at least stuck his feet in the shallow end. Kurama blinked, looking at the three girls before him as an awkward silence fell over them filled only by Yusuke and Kuwabara's splashes and yells.

"Why _are_ you here?" Kurama asked at last, breaking the ice as he turned his full attention to Botan.

"Koenma has a mission for you, but Yusuke isn't cooperating," Botan explained, trailing along behind him as he left his towel on the porch and turned for the pool. Keiko and Shizuru returned to their sunbathing. "I'm not sure on specifics, but we've even bribed Hiei to get in on this one." Kurama stopped, turning to face Botan with a quizzical stare.

"And why is Yusuke refusing to help?"

"Well, he claims that he's on vacation, and I suppose he is, and he really isn't Spirit Detective anymore... But saving the world is important you know!"

"Have you told him how important this mission is?"

"Well, no, not exactly..." Kurama sighed.

"Perhaps if he knew of its importance he would be more helpful, don't you think?"

"Oh. Well, yes, that makes sense." Botan tinged with pink. "I'll do that. You're brilliant Kurama, as smart as ever!"

"I do try..." Kurama grinned as Botan marched over to Yusuke with a determined gleam in her eye. A sigh soon passed his lips as he lowered himself on the edge of the pool, dunking his feet into the cool water. Perhaps his Mother was right when she said he needed to get out more. His green eyes trailed back to Botan and the boys, whom by now were in a rather loud argument.

"If it's for the good of the planet you should help out a bit!"

"I've saved the world three times already, I don't need to do it again!"

"Urameshi, be a man-"

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me!" Kuwabara lunged forward, tackling Yusuke and bringing them both to the ground. From there they exchanged punches, as per usual with their fights.

"It may interest you to know that both Hiei and I have been recruited for this mission," Kurama stated as he walked over to the wrestling duo, his calm voice bringing an end to their yells. The boys stood and brushed themselves off acting as if they were trying to regain their dignity after such a petty squabble. Yusuke looked between Kurama and Botan trying to decide if they were telling the truth. Finally deciding that Kurama wasn't one to lie about something like this, Yusuke sighed.

"Well, if you've got fox boy and the midget you're gonna need someone to tell 'em what to do," he said at last, wiping off his chin. "You still in Kuwabara? No concert tickets this time?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kuwabara grinned, obviously pleased to be back in business even if he didn't know what they were all getting into.

"That's kind of a contradiction... So, Botan, what does Toddler Breath need us to do, anyway?"

"I have no idea." Botan smiled as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"You came all the way down here to recruit me for a mission you know nothing about!"

"Well, Koenma did say it was important and there's no use in repeating yourself, right?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I take this job," Yusuke twitched.

"Like it or not you're stuck with it," Botan replied. "Anyway, Koenma wanted to see you right away. We'd best get a move on before he gets too impatient."

"I'll tell Mother," Kurama said as he walked by them toward the house.

"Not yet," Yusuke said suddenly, grabbing Kurama by the arm.

"Why not?" Kurama asked, looking puzzled.

"You haven't gotten wet yet." There was a pause long enough for realization to replace his expression of confusion, though by then it was far too late; Yusuke had pushed him into the pool. He surfaced, sputtering and wiped the water from his eyes. His red hair was plastered to his head and black, making him look rather funny. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the sidelines with split sides from laughing, leaning against Botan who looked rather disgruntled as they dampened her kimono. Kurama swam to the side of the pool as Botan shook off the boys whom promptly fell to the ground.

"It wasn't that funny," Botan grumbled, crossing her arms. Kurama shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

"That was refreshing," Kurama said, tone flat as he walked back to the porch and dried himself off best he could. "I'll tell Mother and change. I suggest you do the same if we're to go see Koenma."

----------

"_Where are they_?"

"I don't know sir!" The ogre trembled before the angry toddler, hands held before him in self-defense. The Prince of Spirit World fumed in his chair behind his desk, the latter of which was scattered with papers and his stamp. Hiei stood in the corner with his eyes closed, arms folded across his chest. He was there only because Koenma had promised him freedom after this mission; at least then he would no longer be indebted to Spirit World and could return to the Demon World.

"If they don't get here in the next five minutes, I swear I'll-"

"What, throw your pacifier at us?" Yusuke sauntered into the room shortly followed by Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan. Kuwabara was staggering and looked a bit green; he had never taken well to Botan's oar rides.

"Can it, Yusuke, this isn't a time for jokes." Koenma hopped out of his chair and walked around his desk, the only thing visible before he came into full view the bobbing of the top of his hat. "You've got a mission and a serious one at that."

"Well, you gonna fill us in or what? I didn't come all this way for you to tell me what I already know." Yusuke scowled, glaring down at Koenma who returned the look.

"Actually, we're waiting for someone else. An old friend of mine. He should be here soon; he isn't late."

"Shouldn't he be here now, then?"

"No, actually, I expected it to take much longer for Botan to convince you to get here. In the meantime," Koenma continued, walking over to a door that lead off to a side room, ignoring Yusuke's dirty look, "I'm going to get ready." He reached up and opened the door with his small hands, pulling it shut behind him as he entered the room.

"Well that's bogus," Yusuke grumbled, slouching as he stared at the door.

"It makes sense, Detective," Hiei said, his crimson eyes focused on the group. "From what I hear this man will play an important part of this... fiasco. Besides, you'd be better off waiting until the oaf has his head out of the trash can." He turned his gaze to Kuwabara who, sure enough, was bent over with his head in the trash can. However, Yusuke didn't pay him any mind, instead staring at Hiei with an odd look.

"Not that it matters, but why do you have a British accent?"


	2. Of Instruments and Accents

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, I wouldn't be sitting on my lazy butt and writing a fanfic. Duh.**

**A/N- Hah! This chapter came later than I had hoped, but that always happens, now doesn't it? Good think I'm not getting paid for this; I'd be fired. Anyway, I love the ending of this chapter. Much fun. The best part is, things are only just starting! We haven't even hit the tip of the ice burg yet. Yay. **

Don't steal my cross-over plot!

**Have fun, luffs.**

* * *

"You'll have one too, eventually," Hiei growled, unfolding his arms and pushing off from the wall. "Apparently it comes with the job."

"Ugh," Kuwabara grunted, removing his head from the trash can and wiping off his mouth. "I hate riding that thing. I feel be-" He had spoke too soon, however, and quickly ducked back down into the trash can.

"You'd think they were sending us to England or something with you talkin' like that," Yusuke said, hands on his hips as he cocked a brow, inspecting Hiei with an odd look. He didn't like where this was going; there was no way he was going out of the country. One trip to demon world had been enough, thank you. What good would going there do them, anyway? Most demonic activity they dealt with was focused in Japan.

"I'm afraid that is quite near where 'we're' sending you." Yusuke's brown eyes flicked to the door in time to see an old man walk into the room. His long beard and hair were silver, his blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses. He wore the strangest clothing Yusuke had ever seen and having spent a few years in the Makai he had thought he'd seen it all. If he hadn't known any better, he'd have expected the strange man to have a wizard hat perched on his head. Weirdos these days. "I can assure you, however, that you will find Hogwarts most amusing."

"If you don't mind me asking," Kurama interrupted, eyes narrowed as he looked at the newcomer with a thoughtful glance, "how is it you can speak Japanese?"

"A simple translation spell," the man replied with a soft smile. Yusuke errupted into a fit of laughter, leaning against the wall for support. "I'm afraid I fail to see what you find so amusing."

"Magic? Tch." Hiei walked over to the group, deciding to be somewhat social. "You expect us to believe such childish fairy tales?"

"If I expected you to believe fairy tales, I do believe I would be in St. Mungo's at the moment and not conversing with such intelligent young men." Hiei blinked, somewhat taken aback by this man's passive behavior. Usually he had no problem intimidating anyone.

"Albus, good to see you." Koenma had returned to the room, now in his adult form and soon shaking the old man's hand. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, Koenma, I'm afraid I had hoped it to be much longer until our next meeting," Albus replied, his tone grave. "But such dark times call for dark measures."

"That they do," Koenma replied with a nod. "Well, then. Yusuke, this is Albus Dumbledore; he works at a facility for witches and wizards." He paused to allow Yusuke to laugh. "Where you will be staying for the next nine months." Yusuke's laughter died almost instantly as he stared at Koenma with a suspicious look.

"That sounds an awful lot like school, midget," he growled. Koenma sighed, resisting the urge to run an exasperated hand over his face.

"That's because it is, Yusuke."

"No." Koenma blinked.

"No what?"

"I'm _not_ going."

"_You_ don't have a _choice_." Yusuke twitched, eyes searching Koenma's face and then the room for any excuse to leave and be done with it all before it even began. This misison did not sound like fun. School never sounded fun. Bleh.

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"Oh, I think you'll find your job quite enjoyable," Dumbledore interrupted, the smile on his face growing some. "You won't be attending my school as students, I'm afraid. Hogwarts simply needs to... beef of security, so to speak."

"I'm confused," Kuwabara stated, scratching his head. "Wizards? Witches?"

"Aside from the three worlds there is a world within a world," Koenma explained, looking pleased with himself. "In other words, within the living world there exists a wizarding world, hidden by their own laws and government from the common muggle folk. There are wizards here in Japan, though not near as many as those occupying the greater part of Europe."

"And this involves us how, exactly?" Yusuke asked, looking as confused as Kuwabara. All four, excluding Hiei, were also showing signs of interest which, as far as Koenma was concerned, was a good thing.

"Due to wizard attacks on the Quidditch World Cup several days ago," the young prince continued, "Dumbledore has been concerned for the castle's security and the safety of his students. I volunteered you lot to go undercover and protect the school. Hogwarts is bound to be a large target due to the... festivities planned for this year."

"It would be quite the honor to house all four of you and the least we could do, considering a good part of the wizarding community will now be in your debt," Dumbledore finished, his smile replaced by a grim look.

"If we aren't going to pose as students, then what, may I ask, are we posing as?" Kurama spoke for the first time since they had arrived, a curious look on his face.

"Music is just as popular in the wizarding world as it is with muggles," Dumbeldore replied. "You will masquerade as the band called the 'Weird Sisters' and will perform at the Yule Ball to be held this term."

"I can't play an instrument." Kuwabara shook his head.

"Neither can I," Yusuke added dryly, rubbing the back of his head. "Taking band at school never really crossed my mind."

"You won't need to know," Dumbledore answered. "You will be charmed to play the instruments. However, we will need one of you to sing."

"Hn." Hiei obviously wasn't up for the job.

"I'm afraid I'm not... suitable, for such a task." Kurama wasn't exactly willing either.

"I don't think you want me to try," Kuwabara said honestly.

"No." Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he glared between the wizard and the prince. "I am _not_ singing."

"But you've done it before," Kurama objected, training his green eyes on Yusuke. "I distinctly remember karaoke at Keiko's birthday-"

"_That_ was a _dare_," Yusuke hissed, clamping his hand over Kurama's mouth, his cheeks slightly flushed. "And it was Keiko's birthday, give me a break..." He removed his hand, staring at the floor, seeming to be embarrassed for once in his life.

"You seem to be our only candidate, Yusuke," Koenma said, hardly bothering to hide his utter amusement.

"Great," Yusuke grumbled. "A guy saves the world and now he has to sing. Life is dandy."

"Now that that has been settled, we will need to make a few arrangements prior to your arrival," Dumbledore said, seemingly unaware of Yusuke's sudden sour mood. "Koenma has assured me you will have no problem taking leave from your day to day lives for this task. It would be well of you to note that your departure date is scheduled for August 25th."

"How are we gonna get there, anyway?" Kuwabara asked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, taking the bus or something would take too long."

"You will arrive in London by plane, our escorts will pick you up there and you will then travel by floo to Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied. "Things will be made more clear once they happen, I promise you that. Now, then; your payment has been settled and I beleive Koenma knows where to locate your new instruments. We look forward to having you at Hogwarts."

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Yusuke interrupted. "Some introduction."

"There will be more time for small talk later, Mr. Urameshi." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid I have urgent business to attend to concerning wizarding affairs you would only be bored to know about. The Ministry wants to meddle only all too much in our school's private affairs."

"Good seeing you," Koenma said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. The wizard winked at the boys before disappearing with a crack once his hand left Koenma's. "That man never ceases to amaze me."

"He was quite interesting," Kurama agreed, turning his attention away from the empty spot where Dumbledore had stood to fix his eyes on Koenma. "He did say something about instruments..."

"Oh yeah!" Koenma hurried to yet another side room, beckoning the others after him. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks before glancing at Kurama whom shrugged and quickly followed behind Koenma, the others trailing behind him. "This one's for you, Kurama." As they stepped into the room, Koenma opened a long box and pulled out a crimson guitar, handing it to the spirit fox.

"This is..." Kurama cut himself off, unsure of what to say. He was intelligent, though he had never been inclined toward the arts of any kind; the proper way to hold the instrument was beyond his grasp.

"Hiei, that black one's for you," Koenma continued, pointing at another long box which, when opened, revealed another guitar similar to Kurama's. "And the drum set in the corner is for Kuwabara. Yusuke, you won't be needed anything but a microphone because you'll be singing. I'm just happy I won't be there." The former toddler snickered, even after the look Yusuke sent him.

"I'm still not quite I sure I understand how this works," Kurama began, struggling with the guitar in his hands.

"Hn. I have no use for such human things," Hiei sneered, a look of disgust on his face as he glared down at the guitar in the box.

"Just like Yusuke, you don't have a choice Hiei," Koenma said sternly. "You've already accepted our deal."

"What'd you promise ol' short stuff anyway?" Kuwabara asked, tapping the drum set.

"That is none of your concern, idiot," Hiei snapped.

"Now that you have your instruments," Koenma interrupted, looking a bit grumpy now that everyone had started arguing, "There's only a few things left to do. First you'll all acquire accents and then it's off to London!"

"But we aren't leaving until the twenty-fifth!" Yusuke protested, waving his arms to exaggerate his point.

"Yusuke, that would be tomorrow," Kurama sighed. "This is such short notice, Koenma, surely there's another way? My mother..."

"Tell her you're going to some foreign school or something," Yusuke interrupted. "I mean, you're smart enough as it is, it's not like you won't graduate if you skip a year or something."

"We can get you credit for this, Kurama," Koenma added. "It's not usually something we normally do, but if it'll get you to cooperate..." Kurama sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's the spirit," Koenma said, quickly exiting the room. "I'll get you your accents and you'll be ready to go in no time."

"Er... How are you going to get us our accents? I mean, you don't just get accents."

"Have some patience, Yusuke, I'll explain in a minute." The group exited the room, Kuwabara, Kurama and albeit reluctantly Hiei carrying their new instruments with them. Koenma opened a drawer in his desk, removing what looked like three lemon drops. "Eat these and you'll have a British accent for a good year at least. Dumbledore told me the spell in them were strong."

"More magic poppycock," Hiei growled as Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke grabbed up the candy. Yusuke eyed his with a curious look before popping it into his mouth.

"Yusuke, I'd advise you not eat that until you've made arrangements with your family," Kurama suggested, his expression exasperated. "What will Keiko think if you start talking with a British accent?"

"Keiko should know by now that I do weird stuff," Yusuke replied with a shrug after swallowing the lemon drop. He blinked, a slow grin spreading over his face. "I have a British accent!" Kurama sighed while Kuwabara shook his head. Hiei glared at the wall, resisting the urge to chop off the former detective's head. "Bloke, bloke, bloke, bloke!"

"Here we go again," Kurama muttered, staring down at his guitar. "Here we go again..."


End file.
